Petting Zoo!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Petting Zoo!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 10a | previousepisode = "Build Fort!" | nextepisode = "New Friend!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Grampu takes Oobi and Kako to the petting zoo and the boys are afraid of the pony. They pet some of the animals, but their biggest excitement comes when they get over their fear of the pony and join cowboy Grampu for a ride. — ABC Television (source) Oobi, Kako, and Grampu are at the petting zoo. After spotting a horse, Oobi and Kako imitate the animal by repeating the phrase "giddy-up." Grampu invites the viewers to imitate horses as well. He later asks Oobi and Kako if they want to ride the horse. The boys reply by explaining how they are afraid of riding it. They spot a pig and walk over to its pen. There, they invite the viewer to act like a pig with them. After Oobi and Kako pet the pig, they hear a lamb bleating. They walk over to the lamb's stall and feed it. Grampu asks the boys once again if they want to ride the horse, and they decline his offer. Grampu decides that he would like to ride the horse himself, so he enters its stall, pets it, and feeds it a carrot. After doing this, he hops up onto its back and shows the boys how easy and safe it is to ride a horse. Oobi remarks that Grampu looks like a cowboy. Oobi and Kako want to act like cowboys as well, so they pet the horse and join Grampu on its back. Kako exclaims, "Ride 'em, cowboy! Yee-haw!" Oobi responds by pretending to be a cowboy himself. He asks the viewer if they would like to say "yee-haw" as well. The interview segments, in which Oobi talks to preschoolers about farm animals, begin shortly afterwards. After they end, Oobi and Kako play a memory game at home. The game involves three pets: a turtle, a goldfish, and a hamster. One animal's habitat is covered by Oobi, and Kako must remember which animal is gone. The boys end the game by moving their fingers like fins and pretending to be goldfish. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Horse *Pig *Lamb *Turtle *Goldfish *Hamster Oobi-Petting-Zoo-opening.png|Arriving at the petting zoo Oobi-Petting-Zoo-Grampu-shrugging.png|Grampu shrugging Oobi-Petting-Zoo-petting-the-pig.png|Petting the pig Oobi-Petting-Zoo-not-Grampu.png|"Smell?" "Not Grampu." Oobi-Petting-Zoo-lamb-close-up.png|Close-up of the lamb Oobi-Petting-Zoo-the-lamb's-pen.png|The lamb's pen Oobi-Petting-Zoo-Grampu-on-the-horse.png|Grampu on the horse Oobi-Petting-Zoo-feeding-the-horse.png|Feeding the horse a carrot Oobi-Petting-Zoo-in-the-farmhouse.png|In the farmhouse Oobi-Petting-Zoo-petting-the-horse.png|"Horsie nice?" Oobi-Petting-Zoo-Grampu-happy.png|"Come on!" Oobi-Petting-Zoo-Grampu-with-the-harness.png|Grampu with the harness Oobi-Petting-Zoo-riding-the-horse.png|"Yee-haw!" Oobi-Petting-Zoo-cowboy-Oobi.png|Cowboy Oobi Oobi-Petting-Zoo-Uma-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Petting-Zoo-hamster.png|"Hamster..." Oobi-Petting-Zoo-goldfish.png|"...goldfish..." Oobi-Petting-Zoo-turtle.png|"...turtle!" *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on March 3, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 19, 2005. (source) *While riding the horse, Grampu says "Easy, girl," implying it is female. *Oobi and Kako call the horse "horsie" and the pig "piggie," but they never give the lamb a nickname. *When Uma introduces the interview segments, she is standing in front of a bunch of stuffed animals. One of them is Kako's monkey from "Sleepover!" and another is the toy frog from "Kako's Puppy!". Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1